disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval World
Disneyland= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= 'Primeval World '''is a short attraction on the Disneyland Railroad at Disneyland and on the Western River Railroad at Tokyo Disneyland. It was formerly part of the Ford Magic Skyway attraction at the 1964 New York World's Fair. It is based on the Rite of Spring segment of the 1940 Disney animated feature film ''Fantasia. In Disneyland, it comes immediately after the Grand Canyon between the Tomorrowland and Main Street stations. In Tokyo Disneyland, it is located in a mining shaft behind Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, heralded by a Triceratops skeleton at the entrance to the tunnel. At the Primeval World, guests see a number of dinosaurs in a supposed natural habitat after traveling back in time. This includes a forest inhabited by Edaphosaurus, a swamp with a feeding herd of Brontosaurs and Pteranodons perched upon rocks and waterfalls, a Triceratops family and their nest, a group of Ornithomimus at a small watering hole in a scorching desert, and a Tyrannosaurus battling a Stegosaurus in a volcanic landscape. The Tokyo version merges the Pteranodon and Ornithomimus vignettes into one scene and utilizes figure molds created for the Universe of Energy to depict its brontosaur herd. Disneyland's diorama is accompanied by the theme for the 1961 film The Mysterious Island, while Tokyo's diorama uses the original Ford Magic Skyway soundtrack. Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals *Edaphosaurus - Actually a synapsid (a reptile-like ancestor of mammals) that died out before the dinosaurs existed, though this is a common mistake. They are among the first creatures shown, and have characteristic glowing red eyes. *Giant Snails *Giant Scorpion *Meganeura *''Brontosaurus'' (Apatosaurus)- A large, long-necked plant eater seen in the water. Both adult and young are present. *''Pteranodon'' - Though it is a flying reptile, they aren't seen flying and are instead perched on cliffs. *''Triceratops'' - A parenting couple of these three-horned dinosaurs are seen watching over their hatchlings. *''Struthiomimus'' - A small herd of these ornithomimids are seen at a watering hole in a desert. They may not actually be Struthiomimus, as names are not mentioned on the ride. *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' - One of the last dinosaurs to be seen, it can be seen fighting a Stegosaurus ''around a lava pit. *Stegosaurus'' - One of the last dinosaurs to be seen, it can be seen fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex ''around a lava pit. The Primeval World diorama was originally constructed by Disney for the 1964 New York World's Fair as part of the Ford Magic Skyway attraction, where it was viewed from a Ford Mustang and was narrated by Walt Disney himself. The attractions It's a Small World, Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln, and the Carousel of Progress were also constructed for the same Fair and transferred to the park after the closing of the Fair in 1965. Goofs Several paleontological mistakes are found in the diorama. This can be forgiven by the fact that it was created in the 1960s and was predominately rooted in an animated sequence that was created in the 1940s. *As with many dinosaur-based media in popular culture, it depicts dinosaurs from all different time periods and places in the same habitat. *Many of the dinosaurs are out of proportion to their actual size. *The ''Brontosaurus are seen chewing plants like cows. This is known to be incorrect, as they swallowed their food whole and it was broken down by gizzard stones (gastroliths) *''Brontosaurus'' had spines. *''Brontosaurus'' did not drag its tail on the ground. *''Stegosaurus's tail should be more elevated and have only four spikes instead of five. *''Struthiomimus had feathers. *''Struthiomimus'' could not pronate their wrists. *''Pteranodon'' is shown standing on its hind legs with its wings spread out like a vulture, when it should be on all fours with its wings folded like a vampire bat. *''Pteranodon'' like all pterosaurs also had fur and lacked bat wings. *''Edaphosaurus'' went extinct before the dinosaurs existed, and it should have naked mammal-like skin instead of scales. *The Tyrannosaurus rex ''near the end has a number of anatomical faults: **The head is wrong shape. **There are three claws on the hand (three fingers like an ''Allosaurus or Giganotosaurus); Tyrannosaurus had two. **It did not have pronated hands. **It is standing upright, which has been determined wrong. **Its tail is dragging on the ground. **Tyrannosaurs had feathers along their backs, necks and heads. This however was not definitively proven until the 21st century so the mistake is understandable. Gallery Optimist_Primeval_World.jpg|The Optimist ARG poster pwp106116LARGE.jpg bon456567LARGE.jpg bon234345LARGE.jpg bon123234LARGE.jpg bon345456LARGE.jpg pwp101328LARGE.jpg Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Railroad Category:Fantasia Category:1964 New York World's Fair Category:Disney parks and attractions